


A Moment In Time (JohnYong Drabbles)

by SmittenKitten950



Category: JohnYong - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Excuse to write Domestic JohnYong, Fluff, Johnyong, M/M, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenKitten950/pseuds/SmittenKitten950
Summary: Just a collection (in no particular order) of JohnYong as they go about their lives - learning, living, and loving themselves and each other.**Mostly written because they are so sweet to each other, and I needed fluff**





	1. Time Stamp: Day 10

1\. DAY 10

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You looked so cute that day," Johnny smiles; hands slowly pulling his roommate closer into himself. Taeyong fits comfortably, instantly going pliant in the taller males hold. Johnny hums when Taeyong nuzzling his nose into his neck. "You had a frown on your face like you didn't want to be there, but then I walked in and your eyes lit up." 

 

"I can't believe you still remember," Taeyong chuckles; playfully hitting Johnny's chest and delighting in the way his boyfriend exaggerates the 'pain'. "And my eyes did not  _'light up_ ' because you walked in. I was just surprised because you had flowers with you and everyone was staring."

 

Johnny shakes his head before placing a chaste kiss to his leaders head. "No way," he smiles. "I saw your cheeks go pink. You were excited I came in looking like the perfect boyfriend. You were too cute!"

 

Taeyong sighs; face going into Johnny's chest to hide the blush on his face. Because, as always, Johnny is calling his bluff.

 

"You weren't anyone's boyfriend back then," the leader muffles. "But you walked up to me like you were, and I had so many girls asking if we were together."

 

"And every time you said 'no' I think a little part of my soul left me that day Yongie." Johnny laments; face in full pout. Taeyong doesn't dare look up. "...The only thing that made it worth it was seeing you smile when I gave you all those flowers."

 

The taller male squirms as the smaller pokes his sides in protest. "Stop exposing me Youngho!" Taeyong huffs. "I get it, I had a big fat crush on you and didn't know it. We can't all be wise bisexuals like you!"

 

"Hmm, but at least you know now," Johnny humms; arms going back around his boyfriend (as of exactly 10 days ago in counting). "And at least we both feel the same way after all these years."

 

Taeyong sighs again but gives in and wraps his arms up and around Johnny's neck - bringing them nose to nose. The slight dust of pink on Johnny's cheeks as his eyes dart to his lips - teeth poking cutely out and over his own bottom lip - makes Taeyong lose his ability to think for a fraction of a second. He places a kiss on Johnny's nose before Johnny's reaching forward and kissing him back properly.

 

They break apart only when Taeyong truly thinks he might die of lack of oxygen. Johnny's hands are either on Taeyongs ass or his back - holding him well in place. The leader himself has his own hands in Johnny's (now) shortened black locks - keeping him from moving too far away when the kiss halts.

 

"It's also one of my favorite memories of you... did you know that?" Johnny whispers; lips ghosting over Taeyongs who's leaning forward into him.

 

"No," the leader breathes. "Why?"

 

"Because that's the day... I knew. I knew I could wait," Johnny whispers seriously. "I knew there was something there, but you didn't know it yet. That day I decided I would wait - for as long as I needed to - until you were ready to accept what I already knew... even if I had to wait until the announcement of our first North American tour."

 

It's like the wind gets knocked out of Taeyong as he stares at the man who's taken his whole heart, mind, and soul.

 

"What if you were wrong?" He asks. "What if you'd waited, but I'd fallen for someone else?"

 

"Impossible," Johnny affirms with a quick kiss. "Even when we got knew trainees, or even when you debuted first. Hell, even when our entire fandom shipped us with other people... I knew. I knew that you were still looking at me."

 

"Sorry for making you wait so long Johnny," Taeyong laments; eyes strangely misty . "I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner."

 

"Everything happens for a reason," Johnny smiles. "But now that we're here, I'm gonna make sure that we go on all the coffee dates, photo dates, and video game dates we can to make up for times lost."

 

Taeyong smiles before kissing his (now -  _finally_ ) boyfriend quickly. "I'm always down for couple selfies. Speaking of which, maybe now we should update our feed with those photos from today. The fans keep posting about it."

 

Johnny take his phone from his pocket and shows it to Taeyong. All the notifications from twitter pop up instantly. "Already done."

 

 

 

 


	2. Time Stamp: Day 2

2\. Day 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They're giggling to themselves; faces just centimeters apart. Taeyong just has to arch his neck up the slightest bit and they'd be lip to lip - their first kiss. 

 

Johnny finds it hard to keep his nose from bumping into the smaller males, and it excites butterflies in his stomach each time Taeyong locks eyes with him. They're so close. Taeyong is laying on his bottom bunk - blue clutched to his chest - and Johnny is hovering just above him, sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands on either side of his leaders head. 

 

They're tired. Everything is funny when you're tired. 

 

The giggling hasn't stopped until now, mirth forgotten as they stare intently at one another. A comfortable silence encases them - the only thing Johnny can hear (he thinks) is his hammering heart in his chest. The blush on Taeyongs cheeks gives away that the same explosive feeling is happening within his own rib cage.

 

"Hey," Johnny whispers. 

 

"Hey," Taeyong parrots back in English.

 

"I like your stuffed whale."

 

Taeyong doesn't bother trying to cover the loud cackle that leaves his mouth; wild and completely thrown off. He's delighted none the less.

 

"Is that how you pick up all the pretty girls Mr. Suh?" He asks coyly; once he's able to catch his breath again. Johnny arches a brow at that.

 

"Well," he clicks his tongue in thought. "It use to be. It never worked, obviously, but then a funny thing happened a few years ago when a sweet, shy, kid walked into our dance training and I stopped trying to get the pretty girls to talk to me."

 

"Oh?"

 

There's a knowing glint in the leaders eyes, and Johnny wants to plunge into the exciting unknown of their first kiss right then. "Yeah," he says finally. "This poor, scared out of his mind, little guy walked in and everyone was talking about him. People were terrified even - didn't know what to expect."

 

"And?"

 

Johnny scrunches his face suddenly, "And then they made him dance and we realized he had two left feet."

 

There's no warning as Taeyong shoots forward with Blue as a weapon - Johnny's beloved plush hitting him over and over. 

 

"Ah- Oh! O-Okay!" Johnny laughs. "I- Oh! Ow! Okay, I- I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Ow! Okay wait Taeyong, stop!" 

 

A very, _very,_  small part of Johnny is worried that the tears in his boyfriends eyes (once he's secured both arms to the bed) are from his words being too much. It's not until he hears Taeyongs giggle that he knows it's from hitting Johnny upside the head with his own son instead.

 

"Do I have your attention now? Hmm?"

 

Taeyong slows his giggles to a mere lull and nods his head - eyebrows furrowing to show his seriousness. Johnny knows there's a giggle still in him.

 

"Good. Like I was saying," he continues. "... He had two left feet. A lot of people said he must only be in training because of his face. No one talked to him at all during class. He looked so upset. Then a funny thing happened."

 

"Oh no," Taeyong whispers. 

 

"Oh yes," Johnny raises his eyebrows. "He tripped. In front of everyone in class. I thought he was going to cry. I mean, his face was flushed and he didn't look at anyone while he was flat to the ground. That, and people were laughing. But instead, he got up, looked around the room, and said that he was going to work harder than anyone laughing right then and there. Something about,  _'just you wait! I'll see the stage before any of you._ '"

 

"You make me sound like some main character in a novel Johnny," Taeyong murmurs. "Or the protagonist in a drama."

 

"Well I mean - You said that and I pretty much made it my goal in life to be your best friend. That's main character material to me."

 

"I think you did more than exceed your goal."

 

"In my defense," Johnny smiles. "When I introduced myself in the hallway like an hour later and you smiled at me I about hit the ground. I was ruined for anyone else and all you did was show me your braces."

 

His leaders eyes go wide.

 

"Oh my god, I did have braces, oh my god!"

 

Taeyong tries to hide his face but fails, noticing he's trapped by his over-sized boyfriend. He settles for closing his eyes and groaning. 

 

"You liked me with braces even back then?" he asks; his cheeks pink.

 

"Literally, ask Jongin hyung. I looked up how to properly kiss someone with braces for an hour that night."

 

His leader opens his eyes to that; staring intently at Johnny like he's really looking at him for the first time. "It's been years Johnny Suh," he says evenly. "I don't have braces anymore - I'm sure the task is much easier now than it was then. Just saying."

 

Johnny's gaze shifts lower. "There's only one way to find out, right?"

 

It's a little like time stands still for just a few breaths. They fit perfectly in the silence - lips pressing together softly. Taeyong's eyes flutter shut prettily; the heat back on his face. Johnny watches his leaders lashes shut before he too lets his eyes close to enjoy what he's been waiting to do for years. It's slow - it's calm - it's perfect. Johnny lets go of Taeyongs arms in favor of bending them to either side of his leaders head. It's when Taeyong lifts his hands to caress Johnnys jaw that the taller male pulls back slightly to nuzzle their noses together. Their eyes are still closed when he dives back in to deepen their kiss. Nothing is ever going to compare - of that both of them are sure. It takes Taeyong point zero seconds to decide that this is were he always wants to be. It takes Johnny point zero seconds to realize he's never going to fall out of  love - not for all the pretty girls in the world. Not when kissing Taeyong feels like his heart might eject itself into orbit. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to: @ MassuBeru

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be dedicated to a twitter follower/mutual/someone I follow. 
> 
> This first drabble goes out to the lovely: @ taeyongseo


End file.
